


I Should...

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Virgil goes into heat, he needs help, but who to call?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 141





	I Should...

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got into Sanders sides so have this. Also, I'm used to writing magical skeleton monsters, so this may not be the best, but I tried. So enjoy! Also, happy birthday to me!

Virgil laid in his bed, suffering. He normally suffered, but this was different. He was burning up and hated the fact that he was alone. He needed someone here to help him with this, but didn’t want to bother anyone with it. He rolled onto his stomach, shoving his face in a pillow. He let out a frustrated groan. The move onto his stomach had unintentionally given friction to the problem. He looked to his phone and thought of texting one of the others. He then remembered they were probably all busy. He rolled back over onto his back and let out a sigh. 

He reached into his boxers and wrapped a hand around his cock. It was already rock hard and he let out a moan at the touch. He was so sensitive and he hated it. He knew it was just the heat, but that didn’t make him hate it any less. He stroked his cock and let out a moan of relief at the sensation. He stroked faster and was close in just a few strokes. He let out a cry as he came. Once he came down he laid on his bed, groaning. That had done nothing to help him, he knew it wouldn’t, but he had been hopeful that he wouldn’t have to call one of the others. He sighed and grabbed his phone, texting Logan. 

_You busy?_ He set the phone beside him and sighed again as his dick was stick hard. It was throbbing in time with his pulse and he hated it. His phone buzzed. _No_

He chuckled at the response and sent his reply.

_Could you come here?_

_Why?_

He sighed. 

_I need help_

_With what?_

He groaned. He was really gonna make him say that wasn’t it?

_I’m in heat_

He waited for a minute. When he didn’t get a response, he sent another text. 

_Logan?_

“Hello”

Virgil jumped and pulled the cover over himself. Logan let out a chuckle and sat on the end of his bed. He looked Virgil up and down, letting a smirk come to his face. 

“What’s that look for?”

“You message me, asking for my help, then when I show up to help you cover up as if I haven’t seen it before”

Virgil felt heat rise to his cheeks and let go of the cover he was still clutching. He looked down at his hands, which were fidgeting with a loose thread on his blanket. He looked up when he saw a hand cover his. He met Logan’s eyes and saw nothing but love in them. He felt more heat rise in his cheeks. Logan leaned in, close enough to kiss him, and waited for any protests. When he didn’t get any, he closed the gap and kissed him. 

Virgil let out a moan and kissed him back. He pushed his tongue into Logan’s mouth and let out a moan. Logan kissed down to his neck, biting softly. Virgil moaned at that and pulled Logan’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it off the bed. Logan undid his belt and pants, pulling them off with his boxers. He kicked them off the bed and kissed Virgil again. Virgil pulled his own boxers off and tossed them off the bed. 

Logan pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. Virgil let out a groan as he tried to keep his hips from moving. His dick was pulsing and so hard it hurt. Logan looked down at him with a question in his eyes. Virgil nodded to the bedside table and Logan reached in the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube. He placed a generous amount on his fingers before reaching down to Virgil’s hole. Virgil let out a moan as one finger entered him and then a second. After a bit of the fingers moving in and out of him, a third was inserted. Virgil cried out as the fingers hit the spot that made him see stars

Logan removed his fingers, lining himself up. He looked up at Virgil and got a nod in response. He pushed in slowly and they both groaned at the sensation. Logan stilled once he bottomed out to give Virgil a minute to adjust. Virgil whined, his hips jerking, trying to get friction. Logan groaned and pulled out slowly. He pulled out until just the tip was in. He then moved in slowly. He set up this pace and Virgil groaned, wishing he would go faster. 

“L, please!”

He saw Logan smirk, then he slammed in the next time. The pace was still slow, but Virgil was seeing stars every time Logan slammed in. He panted, gasped, and moaned as he was brought to the edge. He couldn’t form words and tried to warn Logan with a look. Logan stopped and Virgil whined. He knew it was necessary, didn’t make him hate it any less. After he had calmed down, he nodded and Logan set up a fast and brutal pace. 

Virgil was close again in just a few thrusts. He tried to warn Logan again through his moans and Logan stopped again. He groaned at the loss and laid panting. He looked at Logan and could tell that he was getting close. He felt bad for Logan, he didn’t want to make him sedge himself just for the sake of helping him. `He looked away, but felt a hand on his chin. Logan made him look at him. 

“It’s ok, I like helping you. Don’t worry about me”

“But -” 

“No ‘but’s, I don’t care to edge myself if it means I can help you through this”

Virgil nodded and moaned as Logan started moving again. Logan set up a fast pace and Virgil cried out. They did the cycle four more times. When Logan stopped again, Virgil had tears of frustration running down his face. Logan wiped them away and grabbed one of Virgil’s hands, entwining them. He set up the slow pace again, but Virgil couldn’t complain as he was brought to the edge in just a few thrusts. He looked at Logan and got a nod. Logan sped up a little and Virgil cried out again as he came. Logan followed him a few seconds later. When they came down, Logan collapsed next to him, wrapping him up. Virgil rolled over and laid his head on his chest. 

“Thanks, L”

“Not a problem”

Virgil let his eyes close and felt a hand run through his hair. He let the soothing motion and the sound of his partner’s breathing put him to sleep.


End file.
